Reading No. 1187
Designed and built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works from 1901 to 1903, the 'A4' class 0-4-0 Camelback type locomotive was acquired by the Philadelphia & Reading Railroad. These 'Mother Hubbard' camelbacks had been produced, ranging from numbers 1187 to 1200 and 1240, followed by extra numbers 1246 to 1250. Originally built at an 'A4a' classification, they weighed in at 98,200 Ibs and they carried a 4-wheeled sloping-back tender for their fuel. From 1906 to 1907, the 'A4's had been upgraded with larger tenders with two sets of (4) wheel bogeys while developing their increased boiler pressure at 200 psi, thus increasing their weight to 108,000 Ibs. This resulted to a confirmed reclination to a 'A4b' class. Saddled on 50 inch driving wheels, producing 209,000 Ibs of tractive effort, the 'A4b's were perfectly suited for switching duties in train yards. However, they lacked steam capacity for running extensively, so having to take on constant back-and-forth, including start-to-stop which enabled them to build pressure back up after a fast push or a swift pull. Every 'A4b' was equipped with a wide Wooten firebox which had the ability to burn Reading's precious Anthracite coal (which was something that a CNJ switcher #113 burns on). Coupled length of the 'A4b' is about 48f83\14m88 over the Janney\AARC\MCB5 couplers, roughly the same as a typical freight car of that era. By the early 1950's when steam-powered switchers had been replaced with larger switchers, only one 'A4b' class switcher had been saved from the scrapper's torch; #1187. In 1946 (after the conclusion of WWII), the 1187 had been sold to the E&G Brooke Iron Company in Birdsboro, Pennsylvania. From there, she spent fifteen years switching cars while being renumbered as "No. 4". When word on the street about the #4 retiring increased, news about the camelback calling "quits" had reached the Strasburg Railroad into planning to buy a fully-functional steam engine for their increasing roster collection. By the 8th of Nov. 1962, the #4 was ready to embark under steam for her new home on the old shortline. Like any steam locomotive in children's books or television, the former P&R 'Camelback' headed out on its adventurous journey to Strasburg's Leaman Place Junction in the shadows of the night. An unscheduled stop was made however in Lancaster due to a broken spring that bended the engine's running board. Upon reaching the rails of Strasburg, the #4 since-became the only steam locomotive to have arrive on the SRC under its own power. Once arrived at the old Strasburg branch, she spent her overhaul over the winter before spring until the 4th of July marked the 'Camelback's official debut in 1963. Although six weeks in operation had passed, the #4 went to a new assignment as a yard switcher from whence she was built. However, the locomotive turned out to be troublesome to fire when hauling heavier trains. Even her lack of steam capacity had frustrated her performance when being tasked with running a heavy train for a steady 4.5 miles. By late spring in May 1967, when her flue time was expired, the former Philadelphia & Reading 'Camelback' retired from service, regrettably. Now as if today, the #4 has been renumbered and relettered to Reading locomotive no. 1187 before residing outside in the Strasburg Railroad yard. For five decades later however, the poor 'Camelback' hasn't flowing outside well because of the elements and rust had taken their toll. Although the Strasburg had considered a long term purpose of cosmetically restore the 1187, there is always hope that one day the third-surviving 'Camelback' locomotive will return to life again. Pics * PicSearch Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Reading Locomotives Category:Four Coupled Locomotives Category:Strasburg Railroad Engines